Computers, wireless communication devices and numerous other apparatus generate and use signals operating near one gigahertz (109 hertz). Impedance and other characteristics of the circuit board signal pathways are of significant concern to designers working in this frequency realm. Testing of the circuit traces during prototyping and production verification is required to ensure proper design, fabrication and subsequent performance. The present teachings address the foregoing concerns.